Belief System
by Quiet Intensity
Summary: In the shadows they played, orchestrating each and every move with careful precision. Yume. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**BELIEF SYSTEM**

_Prologue_

**‡**

In the shadows they played, orchestrating each and every move with careful precision. From the darkness they watched their puppets move freely, unaware of the strings attached to them, but soon… soon they would feel a tug, and then another tug, moving them in the right direction; leading them all to the ultimate conclusion. They believed they were free, that beneath the blue skies they were allowed to spread their wings and soar; that they were bound by nothing…

How tragically wrong these little birds were.

Their careful planning would come to fruitition soon.

There were many belief systems in this world, but none as intricate as theirs.

As the sun sets, the shadows take over. As the truth slips, lies uncover.

**‡**


	2. Chapter 2

**BELIEF SYSTEM  
**  
I. "_Goodbye_"

**‡**

The sound of soft giggles and a low chuckle filled their bedroom. Light filtered through the curtain-clad windows, barely reaching their bed. Outside, the sun rose as a new day dawned upon them.

"Kaname?"

Warmth spread over her neck where his lips lazily touched. "Mm."

"You have to go," she whispered, half-heartedly trying to push him off.

"Don't want to," he mumbled in the crook of her neck, snuggling closer.

A sigh escaped her lips. Her fiancé, who most people often perceived as cold and stoic due to his line of work, was actually a very gentle and loving man beneath his cold exterior, who didn't hesitate when it came to showing his affection for her.

Moreover, he could be _very _stubborn.

She rolled her eyes, giggling. "You'll be late for work!"

"So?" He propped himself up on his forearms, gazing down at her with a soft look in his eyes. "I'd rather stay here with you all day in bed than going to work."

His lips found hers before she could formulate a response.

She sighed into the kiss. If there was one thing Kaname was good at, it was sedating her with his kisses and numbing her rational mind. However, determination and slight irritation broke through her haziness. Breaking the kiss, she flipped them over so she straddled him. His eyes widened slightly before his mouth took the shape of a seductive grin.

"Ready for round… what is it now, four? Five?" He cheekily asked, a dark eyebrow rising.

His petite fiancé, dressed only in his black shirt, rolled her eyes at him, her mouth widening into a smile despite herself. Her glare was ruined by her small laugh at his cheekiness. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you Kaname, you have to get to work before Takuma has a heart attack, as do I." She chided gently, her voice low. Moments like these were her favourite, when it was just the two of them, the outside world forgotten - at least _partially _forgotten – teasing and kissing each other as if they were love-struck teenagers.

Staring down at her soon-to-be-husband, she felt the same pull towards him as when they'd first met. Unable to resist temptation, she leaned down and kissed him, their lips melting together in perfect synchronisation. His hands roamed her sides and locked her in a tight grip against him. They broke off panting when air became a necessity. "Yuuki… I love you," he whispered against her lips, need evident in his voice.

"Mm… and I love you too, Kaname," she replied. "But you have to get to work!"

She kissed him again, hastily this time, giving him no chance to prolong the kiss before jumping off of him and running towards their kitchen. "I'll go and get breakfast ready, the bathroom's all yours!"

Kaname groaned at her sudden exit. "Not fair!"

Yuuki's laugh resonated from their hallway.

His mouth twisted into a smile despite himself. He did that a lot with Yuuki, he realized. Having her by his side brought happiness to his life, and his smiles were as frequent as the laughs he shared with her. He couldn't fight it even if he was upset that they couldn't continue where they were headed with their heated kiss. The thought of work and the busy day ahead of him interrupted his stream of thoughts.

Sighing softly, he got up from bed and got dressed for work.

* * *

It was sometime around afternoon when Yuuki was seated at her desk, tapping away at her computer as she worked on her latest article. She sipped on her coffee as she typed away, lost in concentration.

"Think you'll be able to make the deadline, Yuuki?" Sayori Wakaba, her colleague and best friend, asked.

Yuuki looked up from her computer screen. "…Huh?"

Yori laughed quietly. "I just asked if you were up to speed with the article you're working on. You seem so concentrated on it that it seems you'll make it, though. I just figured maybe you'd struggle with it since you and Kaname are so… _busy _these days. Wedding planning and all." She winked.

Yuuki sheepishly laughed, her cheeks tinted a soft pink. "I think I'll be able to make it. We're not _that _busy, you know."

"Mhm, whatever you saaay. Hey, did you get the final rep-" The sound of Yuuki's phone calling interrupted Yori.

"Ah, just a second Yori, I just need to take this," Yuuki said, as her friend nodded.

She picked up the phone, placing it next to her ear. "Hello?"

"Yuuki…"

"Oh, hi Takuma! What's up?"

Takuma's voice was heavy with emotion as he spoke. "Yuuki… there's… there's something I need to tell you. Something happened, and I need you to come down here to the office."

A heavy weight settled in Yuuki's chest. Her stomach tightened.

"What… what do you mean 'something happened'? Is-is Kaname okay? What's going on? Where is he? Can I talk to him?" Panic began welling inside her as she spoke, her heart racing as different scenarios played in her head. "Takuma! Please tell me what happened!" She yelled. Beside her, Yori watched with worried eyes.

"It's… he's dead, Yuuki."

She stilled.

"Kaname is dead," he sobbed.

And Yuuki's whole world came crashing down.

**‡**


End file.
